Talk:Flash Man
Flash Man was never in Captain N O.o There was a distant silhouette of an 8th Robot Master, but no close up to tell if it was Flash Man. Crash Bombs If you follow the boss order in Mega Man 2, it's Flash > Quick > Metal > Bubble > Heat > Wood > Air > Crash. Logically, Crash Bombs should be Flash Man's weakness, but it is true that Metal Blades do more damage. That's not to say Crash Bombs are utterly useless against him, though - heck no! Keep in mind that a single Crash Bomb can hit multiple times. I don't think the inclusion of the Bubble Lead was a good idea (they only do 2 points of damage, and Bob & George is not an authority on Mega Man Weaknesses), but is it so bad to list the Crash Bombs as an alternative? Metal Man's weakness is listed as the "Metal Blade" in the official MM2 database, but we still list the Quick Boomerang (and for good reason! You can't use the Metal Blade when you first fight Metal Man!) -- 19:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Does the boss weaknesses need to be in a perfect circle? What about the weaknesses from other games, like Mega Man 3? Mega Man 3: *Shadow > Spark > Magnet > Hard > Top > Shadow *Snake > Gemini > Needle > Snake The circle don't close. Also, it's true that Crash Bombs hit several times and causes good damage, but there is a delay between the shots and newbies could miss because Flash Man keeps moving. Metal Blade, in the other hand, can be fired rapidly, causes more damage and uses less energy. -- 21:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: The point about MM3 is true, but there are always either one loop or two. There's always a boss weak to each weapon. So who's weak to the Crash Bomb? Ignoring Wily bosses, Quick Man and Flash Man are the two who take the most damage from it, and Quick Man has a much more obvious and easier-to-use weakness in the Time Stopper. I'm not saying "don't list the Metal Blade", just suggesting listing Crash Bombs as an alternative. -- 00:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see the point of adding a weapon that is less effective just to keep the boss loop, as people that see the weakness part would want to know the most effective weapon, and Crash Bombs would be more useful if used in the walls of his stage instead of the boss battle, as Metal Blade is faster and uses less energy. But this could be added to the trivia section of Flash Man and Crash Bomber: "Technically, Flash Man's weakness is the Crash Bomber because it keeps the tradition of the eight bosses weaknesses being in a loop, in the case of Mega Man 2 being Flash Man > Quick Man > Metal Man > Bubble Man > Heat Man > Wood Man > Air Man > Crash Man > Flash Man. However, this is the second most effective weapon against him, Metal Blade being the most effective, which is recognized in several sources like the Rockman Complete Works database, and is also the most effective against him in Super Adventure Rockman, making Crash Bomber the only weapon of the game to be less effective in one of the eight bosses than other weapon." -- 02:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Gotta agree with anon. Crash Bomber isn't the best weapon against Flash Man, but I think it may be like this due to the Buebeam Trap requiring all the energy of the Crash Bomber to defeat it, making it impossible (or leaving only 2 C. Bombs) to use it against Flash Man in the rematches unless the player dies and uses a continue to fill the weapons energy, but doing so will also make the player lose all his E-Tanks (if he has any), making bosses that the player has difficult to defeat tougher. If a continue is used, Crash Bomber would be better to be saved for the fight against Wily Machine, as it's the second weapon to cause more damage against his 1st form and the most damaging against his 2nd form. --Quick 17:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Rapid-fire buster? Is Flash Man's buster a rapid-firing weapon like the Bass Buster, or does it look like that because of Time Stopper? In NES and GB games, he only fires after stopping time, while in Super Adventure Rockman his shots have average speed. Of note, Bright Man doesn't stop time, he stuns his opponents with bright light. --''Quick'' (u•t) 14:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC)